


Claimed by Death

by ghostlerhost



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Garry's Mod, Minecraft Hardcore, NormalBoots, PBG Minecraft Hardcore
Genre: Attempted Murder, Drabble, Other, This isn't quite Asagao Academy but hey!, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlerhost/pseuds/ghostlerhost
Summary: Austin bore witness to insanity. Provocation preyed onto credulity. Interposed within a small party of boys, its incessant noise tore down their senses of security and gnawed at their raw thoughts. Visceral imagery would flicker behind their eyelids and panic would overmaster their fragile minds, beginning indescribable horrors.





	Claimed by Death

Echoing within the claustrophobic four-walled confines of wood and unfinished earthen floor, Austin's voice, high pitched and terrified, rose over the slow raking of a blade along oak wood. A black smudge stood outside, barred off and patiently working at the door. Its absent staring at his cowering body crushed him into a tight ball and driven into a corner.  
"This isn't funny!" His screaming ceased the wicked scraping. The smudge retracted the blade, brandishing its red stained glints in sadistic pleasure through the glass. Austin strained his eyes, watching a white grin offset the black, spreading wide across the front of its head. Stammering, he presented his empty palms to the wicked grinning smudge.  
"I have nothing!" He cried, "Nothing at all!" He out-turned his pockets with pleading eyes.  
"See?"  
A low laugh fogged the viewing glass, malevolence dripping off the baritone of the almost seductive sound. Supercilious, the smudge continued working the pointed end along the wood grain.  
The scraping came to an abrupt end, a small piece of wood clinging onto the tip of the blade.  
"I like you, friend Austin." It said, "I'll save you for last."  
At once the smudge disappeared, leaving the resonating final note of dread. Austin's lost breathing slowly restored, watching the door, awaiting the missing sight of death.  
Austin crawled from the secure corner, ducked down and uncomfortably calm. His feet cautiously traced the trampled path from the door, dragging his knees through the compressed soil that sucked down his toes. Ascertained safety contested paranoia, passing cowardly courage through his arm. Ginger fingers coiled around the whittled doorknob and twisted it with sudden bravery. Pushing the door, a sliver cracked open, revealing trees; quivering stains in the distance watching from across a still lake. Torchlight illuminated the front of his hideaway and warmed his pale cheeks. Wood shavings dusted over green blades that were shaven down to the perfect height.  
Swallowing back the human urge to cry, he jutted his head out, surveying the night's forest, combing through for the horrendous, grinning smudge.  
Text caught his eye, defacing the simplicity of the door's face. Tracing evil handed words with widened eyes. vision blurring and mind going stupid with the thought of death, Austin read aloud.

"Claimed."

Austin bore witness to insanity. His mind clawed for his senses and screamed obscenities of murder and traitors.  
Discovered bodies told alibis, coagulated blood smeared into hair and congealed under the dead's fingernails detailing their demise. The dead's alibis lead to finger-pointing and finger-pointing lead to lynching and lynching lead to an inexhaustible nightmare; Staring at boarded doors, shining swords rattling at the hilt and the tip trembling anxiously awaiting death's knock. Provocation preyed onto credulity. Interposed within a small party of boys, its incessant noise tore down their senses of security and gnawed at their raw thoughts. Visceral imagery would flicker behind their eyelids and panic would overmaster their fragile minds, beginning indescribable horrors and ending civility.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah,,, this isn't very good sorry,,, but at least I wrote something!


End file.
